


献给KK的花束

by NothingSartre



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSartre/pseuds/NothingSartre
Kudos: 8





	献给KK的花束

《不能说的秘密》叶老师×《基佬四十》KK

说搞咱就搞！

——————————————————————

虽然撑了伞，但雨滴乱飘着还是打湿了衬衫，浅色的长裤，裤脚上渐了泥点。

他从来以干净样貌示人的，希望这次的主顾不要介意。最后核对了一下纸上的门牌号和姓氏，KK敲了敲门，喊：“叶先生？”

开门的人还算体面，穿着成套的灰色羊毛西装，鼻梁上架了一副细框眼镜，把那双本来就大的眼睛放得更大，他甚至对男妓露出了一个温和的微笑，侧身将KK让进了屋内。

KK做这行很久还是一副害羞的样子，很多人就喜欢他这种不谙世事的感觉，其实从娼妓身上找圣洁，实属自欺欺人。所幸的是他的身体各处也保养得当，没让他那一脸纯真显得造作。

这次的客人一副比他还局促的样子，轻咳两声低下头去，伸手想松松他那条不存在的领带，却摸了个空。这种客人也是不少见的，通常都是鼓足勇气后的第一次，慌张得像要被捅破处女膜。KK善解人意地帮他解开了前两枚纽扣，忽视了他小小的尴尬：“叶先生？我先去洗个澡？”

“不、不用了！”客人露出了英勇就义般的表情，握住了KK还没来得及放下的手，“我们可以直接开始，我不介意的。”

洗澡当然不只是洗澡，还要借这机会清理，泼泼洒洒的水声压过不雅的声音，酒店自带的平庸香波能盖住一切恶臭，这自然都是为了用户体验考虑。KK语塞了一秒，随即抬起那双永远水光粼粼的眼睛看叶先生，软着嗓子开口：“可是，我都淋湿了。”

“啊，那也是，淋湿了会感冒的。”叶先生鼓动的热情熄灭了，KK乖顺地点了点头进了浴室，猜测叶先生大概要用整整半个钟的时间去重新缝补他的勇气。

叶先生坐在床上，闻见蒸汽的味道一点点从门缝里渗出来。他早已成家立业，儿子长得快要和自己平齐，在前几十年的日子里，他从来没有做过这种事。是男的，这到没什么，关键是KK看起来不过是个男孩，是应该在他的学校做学生，看见拎着戒尺的他就逃跑的那种，叶老师心里涌上一种奇妙的不安。

KK走进来时是个男孩，洗完澡出来是一个男孩，躺倒床上时还是一个男孩，圆圆的眼睛里像没有见过焦虑与怨尤，清澈的映着叶先生的身影。叶先生被他带着扩张，KK用与他那张脸全然不相衬的熟练打开了自己，牵引着客人的手指进出。

更多的情况下，他应该扮演好自己被动又青涩的角色形象，但叶先生看起来实在需要帮助，他尽力叫得放荡一点，也许能减轻些对方的紧张与窘迫。

一切障碍在他真正进入KK体内后烟消云散，世界被扩展得无边无际，他不可形容的满足却只在眼前这段温软湿润的甬道里，他一边耸动一边去亲吻KK，男妓那张学生般的脸反倒成了一种鼓励。

他能闻到KK身上樱桃的味道，不知道这是不是属于那瓶廉价的香波，但它奇妙的和他漂亮的妓女相衬，一切都被KK拉回春天，在他荧白的身体里变得温柔。快感在一片旖旎的春光里收束，尽数落回KK的身体里。

做完后空气里春潮的味道还没散去，叶先生揽过KK，在他婴儿肥都还没消尽的脸上吻了一下。这是次愉快的体验，KK从这个吻中得出结论，转头对他今晚的上帝笑了一下，客人又凑过来吻他，把性交易装饰得像一场缠绵的情事。

“我去清理一下。”KK从赤身裸体的拥抱里起身，留存在身体的液体还黏腻冰凉地流动。

“啊，对不起。”客人突如其来的道歉让KK有些不解，接着反应过来他在说什么，其实对方早就为这件麻烦事付了钱的。所以他只是温柔地摇摇头，又钻进了浴室。

包了夜的客人很少有那个精力真的把夜晚填满，有些人倒头就睡，为第二天清晨买一半温热的床单，有些人喜欢自说自话，对绝不会踏入他现实生活的过客倾吐心事。叶先生属于第三种，他在试图和KK聊天。

“原来你是老师哦，叶老师。”KK裹走了大半条被子，虽然屋内并没什么凉意，他把头枕在客人的手臂上，恋爱般的场景，“可是今天是我教你。”

“那我下次教你啊，你要学什么？函数还是积分？”叶先生轻笑，调侃他的漂亮男妓，他料到KK定然是不会的，笃定到有些刻薄了。

“说不定我真的要去读大学喔，只不过钱还没攒够。”KK猫一样蹭蹭他的脖子，软软的头发扫得他心痒，“等我开学了，你再教我吧。”

透过窗户能看见高楼间苟延残喘的一小片黯淡星光，KK躺在星光下和他有一搭没一搭的聊天，他纤细的肉体也散发着一点让人安心的温度。

第二个周五他们又见面了，比叶先生更早出现在门口的是一支洋桔梗，孤零零的一支，是重瓣的Balboa。错了，KK说他的喜欢的是桔梗花，不是洋桔梗，但这依然是个浪漫的错误。他以为叶先生当时已经睡着了。

他没有指出这个错误，花店里通常只有洋桔梗可以买，它和桔梗又差在哪里呢？叶先生温柔地吻他时KK想，它甚至比桔梗花更美。

“我在学钢琴。”某个周五叶先生趴在他身上时告诉他，“降B小调夜曲，对吗？”这次对了，这次对了，这是KK最喜欢的钢琴曲，他那双像男孩一样的眼睛也流露出了像男孩一样的欣喜，他揽着叶先生的脖子吻他的后颈，悄悄把眼泪蹭在上面。

“你别不是恋爱了吧？”回到那间合租屋时，May姐夹着烟问她，一双凤眼被眼线拉得更狭长，“男人在床上什么话都敢说，你别忘了你是鸡啊，千万别做白日梦。”

May姐抽完剩下半支烟，袅袅娜娜地下了楼，她倒不是无端说这话，KK不切实际是出了名的，以前看上个男学生，不收钱做了半个月，被大飞哥知道后打了个半死，那学生也怕了，跑得没了影儿。“做婊子最怕遇见情种！抵死！”后来他们一起溜去戏院看戏，May姐指着惨死变做女鬼的如花大骂，惹来一大片不满的瞪视。

但KK还是每个周六的早上拎一支洋桔梗回来，紫的枯尽了才又得来黄的，但他也不在意，枯的鲜的插在一起，小小的花瓶是房间里唯一的装饰。

“你爱我吗？”KK骑在叶先生身上，低头用额头抵住叶先生的前额，感觉自己像狂风暴雨中的一叶舟。“当然，KK，我还等着弹琴给你听。”叶先生在喘息的间隙回答他，按住他的后脑勺把两人贴得更紧密。

叶先生没有问他这个问题，但KK觉得自己真的爱上了他，所以那天晚上，叶先生说要带他回家，他想都没想，就去找了大飞。

皱皱巴巴的港纸，渣打的汇丰的混在一起，这是他攒着做学费的钱，KK把三张金牛揣在兜里，硬币全留给了自己，剩下的全都堆到大飞面前。

“你要给自己赎身？”大飞把烟喷在他脸上，下手不轻地拍他的脸。“我……我的钱都在这里了，我做了很久了……”KK有些语无伦次，大飞是这帮拉皮条的里面脾气最坏的，一脸的凶神恶煞，KK每次见到他腿都发软。

大飞看了他半天，把烟头按熄在那张全是黑点的桌子上，慢慢地开口：“要滚可以，但是老子照顾了你这么久，你就这点儿回报？”

“我钱都在这儿了！”KK带了哭腔，生怕自己留的那点儿钱被发现。

“好。”大飞从桌子跳下来，一把扯住KK的头发，把他按在了墙上，“要滚可以，要是再让我在这儿看到你，你就小心点儿。”

最后耍了把横，大飞也懒得和他计较，把钱尽数收起来，挥挥手让KK滚蛋。

KK连滚带爬地跑下了楼，顺着巷子跑了很远，跑到精疲力竭才停下来喘粗气，好像自己能把所有的肮脏龌龊狎呢都甩在身后，再也追不上他。

第二天一早，KK去买了一套西装，年轻挺拔的身体把他人生中第一套西装穿得物超所值。对着商场里的镜子把自己那头稍长的头发摆弄了半个小时，才终于心满意足，捧了一大束洋桔梗去了叶先生家。

他自己攒的那些大概也有这么多了，早就枯得一碰就碎，和这些娇嫩鲜艳的像是两种东西。花叶的香气扑鼻而来，KK的心情都跟着雀跃，随着降B小调夜曲的节奏迈步。

这首旋律在他脑海中响了又响，他终于来到了叶先生家门前。叶先生很爱他，叶先生对他没有秘密，叶先生连银行卡密码都告诉了他，KK脸上的笑意根本掩不住，心跳声也大过了钢琴曲，再也听不到萧邦。

不过没关系，叶先生会弹给他听。KK敲开了那扇紧闭的房门，看见的却是一张陌生的脸。

“你找谁？”少年有些警惕地看着他，随即把目光落在了花束上，KK愣住了，思考该怎么介绍自己。

“谁啊？”叶先生的突然传了出来，KK突然有了勇气似的，喊了一声：“叶先生！”从少年的肩上越过去，他看见了叶先生，正坐在桌前吃饭。

“你谁啊？”少年对他突然生了敌意，也许是所谓的直觉发挥了作用，把门完全打开，在KK面前站定。

“我……我是叶先生的朋友。”KK有些紧张地后退，死死盯着叶先生，等着他来把他从尴尬中解救出来。

看到他的那一刹那叶先生就知道是怎么回事了，他举着茶杯走过来，在他儿子背后三步的地方停下来，像是在仔细辨认KK，半晌，下了结论：

“先生，我不认识你啊。”

“你到底是谁啊！”年轻的男孩用力推了他一把，KK重重地撞在身后的墙上，错愕地盯着叶先生：“我是……”

再后知后觉也反应过来了，KK死死咬住嘴唇，努力不哭出声，但怎么忍都忍不住，和刚才的笑意一样无法抵挡。

“你不是说你爱我吗……”他连头都不敢抬，不敢去看叶先生此时的眼睛，话音刚落，就被一拳打倒在地。

“你胡说八道什么！”叶先生的儿子扑过来打他，一拳一拳砸在他护住脑袋的手臂上，KK一开始只是蜷着身子忍受，最后终于放声哭出来。

“行了，别打了，可能是脑子有问题。”叶先生的声音清晰地响起来，他在把儿子往回拉，“也怪可怜的。”

大门重装关上，那束花被KK护在怀里，却依然被磨蹭得不成样子，零落一地。

KK坐在门口哭累了，也再哭不出眼泪。

那些枯萎了的洋桔梗屡屡在他眼前出现，像是死不瞑目的幽灵，KK连痛苦和悲愤都显得无能为力，一种吞没万物的空洞笼罩了他。

他漫无目的地在街上走，怎么样都甩不掉脑海中那首降B小调夜曲的旋律，和那些肮脏龌龊狎呢一样，他甩不掉。

“酒居然能以它奇迹般的豪华装点最肮脏的破房”，叶老师曾这么念给他听。KK在一间廉价旅馆里喝酒，很快就把卖完西服与鲜花的剩下的钱花得差不多了，那种空洞却怎么也填不满。呕吐物的酸臭浸泡了他，再也闻不到一点樱桃的甜味。

从潮湿的霉味与斑驳的壁纸中晃出去，不知怎么，又走回了那条望不见尽头的巷子。

“大飞哥，我不走了，你把钱还给我好不好。”KK跪在大飞脚边，却还是麻木地流不出眼泪，他死死拽住大飞溅了泥的裤腿，那套新西装已经脏得不成样子。

“做梦！给我了就是给我了，你还想着要回去。”大飞一脚踢开了他，又拎着他的领子把他按在了桌上，“我愿意还让你回来你就该烧香拜佛了，我早知道你就是去自找羞辱。”

“既然还是要做鸡，就先让你爷爷爽一爽吧。”大飞把他按在桌边，他的脸蹭着那张烧满了烟洞的桌子，属于这条小巷的腐臭气息又灌进他的鼻腔。他很快就适应了这个味道，像是天生就该习惯。

大飞把他昂贵的西装裤扯下来丢在地上，从后面压了上了，恍惚间KK看到日历，今天是星期五。

他的眼泪还是没有流出来。


End file.
